


Sewing with this Red String of Ours

by just_dream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I wanted to write something really sweet, M/M, because I love mika and shu, precious boys, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_dream/pseuds/just_dream
Summary: Shu and Mika were lazying one afternoon when Mika suddenly asked "Shu, will ya marry me?"-I try not mention Arashi's pronouns but when I do they are he/him... If you don't like it or feel uncomfortable please don't read-





	

Shu had been working non stop since he and Mika decided to get married. Mika had let the question slip past his lips on a lazy afternoon in which both of them were laying besides each other. Enjoying the other’s presence. It was an usual thing for them to do. They often sat besides each other and did whatever they had to do. It didn't matter if they didn't talk or if one of them wasn't doing anything. It was that they get to spend time together. 

That afternoon both of them were laying besides each other looking at the roof. Mademoiselle was laying close to Shu's head. Mika had turned to the side to stare at Shu. After a minute the other boy did the same. They were looking into each other's eyes. Mika held his hand out which Shu gladly accepted. With his other hand he caressed Shu's hand without looking away from those dark purple irises. Shu looked at Mika confused, he looked tense. Mika took a deep breath and suddenly said "Osh- Shu... yanno that I will always stay by yer side, right?" 

Shu was taken aback. Mika rarely called him by his name. "Y-yes..." he whispered in response. Mika exhaled and looked more relaxed. He smiled at Shu like he was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, and for Mika he was. There was no other person who looked, acted or was like Shu. Shu was unique in Mika's eyes. "Then..." Mika trailed off before whispering. "Shu, would ya like to marry me?" He ended with a blush on his face. Shu took a while to finally understand what was happening. "y-yES!" he screamed while blushing. Mika laughed relieved that everything had gone well and kissed him. 

Everytime Shu thought of that time he blushed. He had always imagined that it would have been him asking Mika to marry him and the dark haired boy blushing and awkwardly answering that yes, he would love to marry Shu. But the real thing was better than expected. The both of them had decided that they wanted a small wedding, with only the two of them and Mademoiselle. And Shu had decided that the suits they were going to wear were going to be made by himself. 

Right now he was finishing Mika's suit. It was a white suit and the jacket was a little bit more tight around the waist so that the tail looked like the bottom of a dress. Shu had asked Mika if he didn't mind if he made him a dress and he had only answered with "I don' care what I wear if it's somethin' Oshi-san made specially for me" while smiling. So Shu decided not to make him a dress per se but something close to it. Mika would wear the suit with a baby blue colored tie.

He was adding the finishing touches to it when Mika entered the room. "Oshi-san, when are ya comin' to bed?" Mika said rubbing his eyes. Shu looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:47am. He was so excited about the suits that he didn't even notice. "I was finishing your suit" Shu said moving to the side so that Mika could see the suit- his suit. "Oshi-san... I thought ya were makin' a dress for me..." Mika said speechless. 

Shu looked to the side "I know but I thought this would be more apropiate for you." Mika stepped closer to were the suit was laying. "Can I... can I hold it?" Mika asked. After receiving the pink headed boy confirmation Mika carefully took the suit and held it in front of him. He looked to the bottom of the jacket and smiled ' ‘t still looks like a dress' he thought. He left it aside and started to take out his shirt when Shu stopped him. "Non! Don't try it on!" Shu said shocked. 

"W-why?" Mika confusedly said. "It's bad luck to be seen with your wedding clothes by your fiancé before the wedding!" Shu huffed. "Then how do ya know if it fits?" Shu took the suit and placed it away of Mika. "I know it fits because I made it for you. I have made most of the clothes you wear through the years. I don't need to see if it fits anymore." Mika smiled. 

"Oshi-san will ya now go to sleep with me?" Mika asked resting his hands on Shu's hips. Shu blushed a little. They have been sleeping in the same bed for years now but he couldn't get used of hearing Mika say something like that. Shu placed his head on Mika's shoulder and whispered "Yes... but please, stop calling me 'Oshi-san'. We are going to get married. Call me by my name, Mika"

Mika blushed and nodded. "O-okay, S-shu" Mika quietly answered. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes. Shu with his eyes closed, thinking, that after everything that had happened in highschool life did get better. In the end everything turned out to be excellent. Now he was about to marry the person he loved the most in the world and there was nothing he felt guilty about. It took him a really long time to sort out all of his feelings after the fall of Valkyrie and to properly apologize. He probably couldn't had made it if it weren't for Mika. He sighed and stood straight. 

"Let's go to bed, Mika." Mika nodded. Shu started to go through the door when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned around to ask what was wrong but he was surprised by Mika kissing him. He blushed and returned the kiss. " 'kay, now we can go to sleep" Mika said smiling and leaving the room. Shu turned off the lights and followed Mika to their room. 

 

It was a week before the wedding. The suits were done and even Mademoiselle had a special dress. The place was chosen and was ready. They had the rings and a marriage officiant. And since they didn't invite anyone they didn't need a lot of decorations. Now they only had to wait.

Mika had gone out with Arashi for their usual 'girls day out' as Arashi called it. They were walking around in the mall, Arashi talking about everything he had done since the last time they went out. Mika nodded and smiled at Arashi but he wasn't really paying attention. With the wedding coming so close he felt anxious and couldn't concentrate in anything. Arashi had noticed this and suddenly stopped walking to see if Mika would stop too.

Mika continued walking and nodding as if nothing had happened. Arashi sighed "Mika-chan!" he said loudly. Mika stopped walking and looked at Arashi, embarrased. "Mika-chan is anything wrong? You know you can tell me anything" Arashi said worried. Mika nervously looked to the side and then at Arashi. "N-no, everythin' is alright, Naru-chan!~" He said smiling. Arashi stared at him and then nodded. "Mmm... if you say so..." The blonde didn't believe Mika was alright. There definitely was something he was hidding but what was it? Arashi walked closer to Mika and continued talking. 'I will find out what is troubling you, Mika-chan' Arashi thought. 

They walked around the mall for a little while. Arashi looking at every piece of clothing he saw in a storefront. Nothing caught Mika's eye. They even passed in front of a toy store and Mika didn't look excited at all. This was making Arashi feel more and more concerned but he couldn't quite guess what was happening. "So... how have things been going with Itsuki?" Arashi asked. He still didn't like Shu that much but with time he learned how important he was to Mika. And if his friend was happy that was all that mattered. Mika, surprised, looked at Arashi and started to look anxious. "Wha? E-everythin' is good" Mika said. Arashi looked at him suspiciously 'So what is troubling Mika has to do with Itsuki' .

"Mika-chan you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Arashi said holding Mika by his arms. He looked really serious and his voice wasn't high as usual anymore. "Ya I know that, Naru-chan" Mika said confused at Arashi's sudden change. The blonde took a deep breath "Then you know that you can tell me if Itsuki is hurting you in any way, right?" He said. Mika was surprised that his friend thought he was getting hurt by Shu. "N-no, Naru-chan! Ya got it all wrong! Shu is bein' really nice with me. Don' ya worry!" Mika said. Arashi let out a deep breath "Is that so? I'm glad I was wrong. Because if Itsuki dares to hurt you he will have to fight me" Arashi said almost growling. Mika yelped. "Now let's go eat some ice cream, Mika-chan~!" He suddenly said with a smile on his face. Mika nodded and followed him to an ice cream store.

When they were inside the ice cream store Mika kept looking out of the window to some store in the mall. Arashi was getting annoyed at how Mika didn't tell him anything at all when suddenly Mika said "Naru-chan what would ya do if ye were 'bout to get married?" This simple question made Arashi freeze right where he was sitting. 'Get married? Why is Mika-chan asking me this? Unless...' He looked at Mika and saw how the boy was still looking out of the window as if he hadn't talked at all. Arashi took a bite of his ice cream before answering. 

"Well, Mika-chan, I would obviously make sure me and my partner have the most beautiful wedding clothes. We would also need rings. I would see who to invite and who to be my best man... I would probably choose you as my best man, Mika-chan" Arashi said looking at Mika. The dark haired boy looked at Arashi. "But I would also like to spent some time with my friends before getting married. After all then we would be a happily married couple and it would be the best if we didn't have any bothers for some time" He finished winking. Mika blushed and Arashi couldn't help but laugh. "I'm joking, Mika-chan. Friends are never a bother" He said smiling. 

Mika looked down at his ice cream and smiled. "Thank ya, Naru-chan".

**Author's Note:**

> Because Shu and Mika deserve the best of the best I wrote this for them. I had actually been writting this since long ago so here comes the first part... yay (?)  
> I really hope I can uploaded the rest soon.
> 
> Thanks to a friend to help me make the title!!  
> my twitter is @bluekitten__


End file.
